Obsessive-compulsive disorder is an uncommon syndrome about which little is known. The purpose of this study is to collect basic data on the phenomenology, neuropsychology, and treatment of this disorder. Such biologic measures as sleep, monoamine metabolites, averaged evoked potentials, and galvanic skin response are being studied in relation to symptoms and behavior in these patients. Treatment with clorgyline, a selective MAO inhibitor, chlorimipramine, a tricyclic anti-depressant and placebo are being compared.